


Suck It and See

by tyrelliot



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Other, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrelliot/pseuds/tyrelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which you attend the Washington's iconic Halloween party and Josh makes you jealous.</p><p> </p><p> Inspired by that one song by the Arctic Monkeys and those gifs/edits going around of Rami dressed up as a vampire: https://33.media.tumblr.com/dbb6cc69517389c6fd9a11737d29a688/tumblr_nvo7cqsHaV1soc19bo1_250.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You judged yourself through your phone's reflection one last time before entering the Washington's front door. The big, red circles drawn in your cheeks to match the Youtube DIY tutorial were starting to fade, nothing a quick fix in the bathroom wouldn't do.

Hopefully no one else has the same idea as you, not that Jigsaw is that much of an original; and hopefully someone would get the reference, unlike your parents. In fact, there was only someone you could think of, who'd be personally shocking not to know. Joshua Washington. His knowledge in horror movies is...vast, to say the least? Ever since his sister, Hannah introduced him to you, there wasn't a particular conversation where he wouldn't joke about that new, horrible horror movie that premiered last week, or how much he wanted everyone to read his own spin off of a classical, which was kinda endearing to you. His passion for this theme is fascinating and you don't mind listening to his crazy theories and thoughts.

Too bad you aren't the only one - he's known for never spending more than 5 minutes alone, whether it's Chris bro-fisting his ass, or some random girls begging for his attention. Also the fact that he's gorgeous places him right up in a pedestal you can't quite reach. It's okay, though, you will eventually have a chance to privately chat with him - at least that's what you kept telling yourself.

The entry was infested with dancing, customized characters. Sam had warned you this was the "party of the year", something you thought as a little over the top, but she is not far from the truth. The inside was brightly decorated with multi-colored pumpkins and snarling black cats. Skeletons hung from the ceiling ensnared in large cobwebs with ominous spiders ready to attack the unwary. Black, dripping candles glow with fake, orange lights made to look like real flames as fog machines cast a mist into the room.

The interior itself had been redecorated to look like an ancient, gothic cathedral. In the midst of this eerie scenario, strangers were laughing and dancing with one another. Hideous witches had joined hands and made a circle, dancing around cackling and howling. A few devils put in their appearance. The mythical unicorn and cyclops stayed together at the punch bowl ladling out drinks for the thirsty crowd.

There was no way you were gonna find Hannah just by looking around.

To: Hannah W.

-By the stairs. Jigsaw.-

"Y/N?!" A loud, steady voice called you from behind.

You turned around to meet a tall, disgusting Zombie. "Matt?!"

He rapidly nodded, placing his hand on his chin, analyzing you head to toe. "I'd play a game with you."

"Oh, really?" You reacted awkwardly. Ever since he dumped Emily, two weeks ago, his niceness turned into flirtation and you just don't know how to respond.

"Hum-hum. No, but seriously you look... accurately sexy. Why are you alone?" Matt smiled, fixing his zombie-posture. He is adorable.

"Oh... I just got here, I'm looking for Hannah, have you seen her?" You asked, checking your phone for texts. Nothing.

"Yeah, she's right over there. Follow me." He took your hand, entwining your fingers together as you both slid through the crowd. Everyone was having too much of a good time, taking pleasure in dancing, socializing and drinking, as the sound of the bass vibrated throughout the room. You wondered if Emily was watching. Just the thought of being confronted by her made you feel sick to your stomach. Not that you were being responsive to Matt's seductions, but still; she is revengeful with anyone, anytime.

The twins were sat around the counter; Hannah was dressed up as an Angel, and Beth as the Devil, which is ironic. Hannah frowned when you and Matt approached her.

"I was gonna look for you..." Hannah sounded genuinely apologetic. She narrowed her brown eyes to Matt, who was busy greeting some other Zombies. "But maybe you're gonna thank me I didn't?"

"Hannah!" You whispered, squeezing her fluffy fake wings. That looked like the most expensive Angel costume you had ever laid your eyes on.

"So what? You're gonna lie and tell us he hasn't been all over you?" Beth asked with a cheeky smirk. "I bet you would let him eat your brains out."

"Ehrg..." You faked a disgusted expression.

"I think he might still have some Emily leftovers, you know? She has the brain.. brains...for days."

"What even are you saying?" Hannah laughed, taking the drink out of Beth's hand.

"All I'm saying is Real eyes... Realize real... lies honey." Beth winked at you, searching for another cup to fill. "Now let's talk about the elephant in the room. (Y/N), you couldn't come up with a better costume? I mean, A pale scary... thing?" She shook her head in disapproval. She can be brutally honest when she drinks.

"It's Jigsaw." You corrected her. "You know.. From the Saw movies?" You had to yell the music was so loud.

"Right...I just remembered I have an appointment!" Beth got up and walked away, laughing like a maniac.

"Okay then..." You sat in Beth's place.

"Don't take it personal, you know how mean she can be when she drinks. Besides, tonight she has the excuse of fitting her costume. Hanging out with Emily helps too." Hannah pointed with her head towards a Witch-Emily and a dizzy Beth hugging. It is hard for you to understand how everyone strives so much to get Emily's attention. She can be persuasive and manipulative, that's the only thing you're sure.

You zeroed your eyes to the male vampire smiling not too far from them. From this angle, you could see he was enjoying himself and the girl next to him too. Her arm was placed around his waist, and her face, let's just say her face was too close to his. Josh. You couldn't help but feel anxious by that vision. Jealously is stupid and childish, and so is Josh. No, he's actually so nice and funny and you're... You're too deep in your thoughts not to notice Emily, Beth, Mike and Jessica approaching you.

"Hey! Clown?!" Jessica snapped you out of it. Her Sexy-Cat-costume accentuated her toned body perfectly, but scary? Not at all.

"Jigsaw." Emily answered for you, looking disgusted.

"I don't even--Anyways.. we were thinking. Let's get everyone, you know, only the gang and taste the champagne Josh' told us about." Jessica danced. Mike's arm was lightly surrounding her hips, which reminded of you of the girl and Josh. You have to brush that shit off your mind.

Hannah looked as suspicious as you. There wasn't a reason to refuse. False, there was tons but not a single one you could think of to say out loud. Even though Jessica asked, this was definitely Emily's idea and she always has other intentions.

"Oh my God, you're scared?" Emily's fake gigantic nose gets in the way of her mouth fully opening. "It's just for fun, for Christ's sake."

"Did you hear us say no? We're going." Hannah answered for the both of you with determination, to everyone's surprise including yours.

"Wait, it this Beth?" Mike joked, faking a desperate look. His features were lost somewhere the unrecognizable skeleton make up.

"Oh you're so funny, aren't you?" Beth playfully hit him with her mini pitchfork.

You diverted once again your attention to Josh, who was now only a few steps back along with Chris, Ashley, Sam and some other girl. Now that they were closer you were sure that the clingy, Spider-woman chick was no one you knew. From what you could see, she had his full attention and he kept her very close. You could feel your heart aching, your hands trembling. Just ignore it, just act like it doesn't bother you. This was the first time you had seen Josh being romantically intimate with someone, this was the final confirmation that he was more than just a crush to you.

But you were not gonna let that shit get in the way of you having fun tonight. Were you?


	2. Chapter 2

There isn't enough fingers in your hands to count the amount of people who were waiting in line to get to the bathroom; Hannah's younger cousins were taking full responsibility, rushing up and down the stairs to get more drinks, bumping and swearing at each other throughout the corridors - it looked like hell. The twins and Josh didn't really care, after all this was their year to relax.

Meanwhile, Matt caught up with you and placed his elbow on your shoulder as you all waited for Beth to unlock the door. If this was three weeks ago, you would've thought of it as a friendly gesture, but now it's A completely different type of touch. You could feel Emily's eyes on you, her arms folded: her body language reeked frustration.

The room was a mix between an office, gym and open bar; the thin windows were almost as tall as the walls; the shelfs were filled with rustic labels which were designed to protect the soon to be empty bottles - a classical, luxurious atmosphere that, for a slight moment, made you forget there was a party going on downstairs. 

"You sure your dad won't mind us opening these?" Chris was the first to get his hands on the alcohol, along with Beth and Jessica.

"It's been years since he's been up here." Beth sniffled her nose into what it looked like a white wine. "Even if he did... Don't worry about it." She winked, smiling vigorously as she ripped off the label and carelessly threw it on the ground.

Everyone was sitting down in the thin stools, leaving you and Jessica standing up, who eventually collapsed to Mike's lap. Matt immediately turned to you as he noticed you had nowhere to sit, patting his leg, waiting for you to move. But you did not want to move. You did not want to make him think anything had changed between you and him, because for you, it sure didn't. But on the other side, maybe it's just Matt being nice. Again. You tried not to over think it and finally sit. Does it really matter?

"So, Josh, are you planning on introducing us to your new girlfriend, or...?" Jessica asked with a suspicious smile as she overspread some cups.

The girl looked over to Josh, blushing and waiting impatiently for his response.

"We're.. She's not..." Josh mumbled.

"Uh, he's gagging!" Mike interrupted, making everyone laugh but you. Control yourself.

"Can I speak, man?" Josh ran his fingers through his curls - He always does it when the attention is fully on him. "This is Megan and we're not dating, We're good friends, just to be clear. Megan, this is Ashley, Chris, Emily, my sisters Hannah and Beth, (Y/N), Matt, Jessica, Mike and Sam."

"Hi." Megan's voice came out smoother than you imagined. Her shiny long hair was touching Josh' arm, who kept curving it to the side.

"Me and Chris are good friends and you don't see us looking at each other tenderly." Mike chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"I've been getting wrong signals then..." Chris sighed, laughing right after. He's always in a good mood, how does he do it?

No matter how much you tried to avoid it, your eyes would keep drifting to Josh, who stared back at you for a second. Shit. One more of that and he'll find out you're dying inside.

"What about you, Chris?" Jessica was exceptionally curious tonight. "A few more shots and you'll tell us who's the mysterious girl?" 

Chris cleared his throat. "Hum, I'm afraid that's still confidential." 

Josh was faking a cough. He knew Chris liked Ashley. Ashley knew Chris liked her. Chris knew Ashley knew Chris liked her. They just wouldn't do something about it.

"We all know it's me. Chris, I see you." Emily broke the awkward silence. She can be funny when she wants.

You could feel Matt's fingers drawing subtle small circles in your back as he swallowed up his champagne. You wondered what was going through his mind; maybe he wasn't over his ex like he acted - you noticed he never looked directly at Emily whenever she spoke. Maybe he had other things in mind. 

"You comfy?" Matt whispered, adjusting your legs to his.

"Yeah." That was probably the closest your faces had ever been. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Matt didn't stare at your eyes when he talked, but your lips. That wasn't a very friendly thing to do.

You didn't answer, since your thoughts were interrupted by a loud Chris in the background.

"No, no, no. We were talking about Josh and Megan." Chris got drunk easily and it was starting to show.

"We're a little more than good friends. So what?" Megan confessed, holding back a laugh. What did you miss the ten seconds you were distracted by Matt?

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll give you 5 dollars if you kiss him within the next minute." Mike challenged her, receiving a playful punch by Jessica. "Starting now."

You never in your life doubted your skills of pretending not to care until this very moment. You had to admit you were pretty much done as you watched her grab him by the neck, pulling Josh in before she connected their lips. Your jealousy intensified when you managed to catch a glimpse of her tongue darting out and into his mouth. You drank what was left of Matt's drink, quietly, as everyone screamed at them. Josh stopped the kiss, covering his face with his hand, unable to face anyone. Megan seemed pretty satisfied about it.

Beth pretended to throw up before she stopped herself, probably realizing she didn't quite know how Megan would react to her sense of humor.

"I didn't thought she was gonna do it!" Mike looked too surprised for his own good, opening his wallet and sliding the five dollar bill to Megan. "It was just a joke!"

"I don't joke around. Josh knows it, doesn't he?" Megan said, caressing the skin around his neck.

Your heart was beats from bursting out of your chest, so you turned your head to Matt.

"Oh, and nothing. You just seem off." You smirked casually. You were amazed by your acting skills.

"You're talking about yourself, right?" Matt whispered, this time closer to your ear. Okay, maybe not such great acting skills then.

"The night is still young?" You replied, believing for a second there he was gonna kiss you, but instead he just moved his head closer to your mouth.

"True..." He smiled, a smile too big for his cheeks.

************************************************

The champagne was disgusting and so was dealing with Josh and Megan' presence for any more than five minutes. You convinced Matt to get some air outside, which turned out to be easier than you thought. You both walked around the closed backyard, where a few Ghosts were gathered close to the door smoking.

"I can't stand Emily." Matt sounded like he had those words stuck in his throat for a while. "I mean, I really can't stand her, which makes no sense, because not too long ago I- I would do anything for her."

"How? She's such a sweetie." You said sarcastically. You could see Matt smirking out of the corner of your eye.

"That's a sure thing." He playfully whined. "You know what she said when we --when I, broke up with her?" He paused. "I just wasted four months of my life with you. Aren't you gonna apologize, Matthew?"

"That... sounds like Emily." 

"That... sounds like a major bitch." Matt laughed, stopping in front of you. "Tell me what to do here. I don't deserve that, do I?"

"Well, you broke up with her. That's all you had to do, isn't it?" You involuntarily shivered as a cold breeze hits you.

Matt instantly reached for your hands, wrapping them around his.

"Thanks but they're not that cold." You slowly pulled them off, trying to act casual. There was nothing casual about the way his scary Zombie face was approaching yours.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point here." There he was again. Biting his lip, while he stared at yours. You had to admit that was pretty damn hot, even looking as dead as he did. "I like you, (Y/N). And I know it's weird, we were just talking about Emily, but what I meant was... I deserve someone like you." You stared into his warm, brown eyes but only for a bit. You knew this would happen, sooner or later, but that certainty didn't provide you any comfort - you even practiced in your head what to say when he'd come up with this: truth was you didn't have the guts to reject him, not like this. 

So you hugged him. A small, tight hug you did not want to let go, fearing the unsettling questions that would proceed right after. He was quiet. 

"I'll be right back." You let go awkwardly without facing him, rushing to get inside.

You searched around the party for the gang, ironically looking like you were hiding from a zombie. Everyone was far apart, but there. You walked over to the kitchen and reached out for the poorly hidden key on top of the fridge before you climbed up the stairs. Beth should be more cautious when it comes to those.

The big line was still there, maybe even more impatient hormonal teenagers were waiting upon each other now.

Finally, alone. The gym/office/mini-bar had a different smell now that it was trashed. The empty cups were just laying there, along with your courage to tell Matt how you feel. You slided open the balcony door, firstly taking a peek down to see if Matt was still there. He wasn't.

The balcony was very lofty and narrow, just enough space for you to sit on the floor and contemplate the full moon. You wanted to cry, even knowing how ridiculous that would make you feel afterwards. You could hear the fast paced beat muffled around you. You took your phone out to take a look at your face; your make up was still as blurred but no one seemed to notice, and you didn't seem to bother at this point.

"I didn't know you were a loner too." A familiar, deep voice echoed from the inside.

Josh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking such a long time to update, i started writing this part a long time ago and i lost the entire chapter, plus some other stories i was working on. i thought about giving up on this, since i had to re-write it all again, but people enjoyed it, so i'm gonna continue  
> i know this isn't much, and i know this type of notes are just annoying thanks

"What the hell are you doing here?" You asked, emphasizing the word 'you' for reasons only You knew. 

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Josh closed the balcony door behind him, calmly.

"Sorry. I should've told someone I took the key. I'll go." You were getting up when you felt his hands smoothly place you back to where you were sat.

"You know I locked the door." He affirmed casually, using your shoulder as a support to sit down. His vampire teeth were about to fall off his pocket.

"Are you gonna kill me or something? Please?" You noticed you had an unread text from Matt before you squeezed your phone back to where it belonged.

Josh looked around, smiling a little. "Right after you tell me why you're up here all alone. It's not everyday I-- we get to see you without a twin."

"That's funny coming from you."

"Why would you say that?" His voice was stern and hinted with fake surprise.

"Because you and Chris are the conjoined twins here. I'm still surprised you're dating 'Megan' and not him." You blurted out, perhaps too harsh.

"Who says I'm dating Megan?" 

"Oh c'mon..."

Josh had a lazy smile spread across his face. "I understand why would anyone think that, including Megan herself." He argued, licking his lips. "We were dancing and I felt a hand between my..." Josh motioned his eyes to his crotch.

"What am I suppose to say here?" Many things and none of them nice.

"Hold on, I'm getting to the juicy part." He got mid-way up to take a peek down, checking for something, or someone. "At first I thought it was an accident, but then she said something WHILE sliding her hand deeper. When I stopped her, she wrote in her phone 'Meet me in your room in five--" 

"Romance is alive and kicking." You quietly interrupted him, acting as chill as possible.

Josh burst out laughing, leaning his head against the wall. "Anyways, I went to the kitchen to get the key to my room, and I noticed this one was missing." He twirled the key around his fingertips.

"So you're blaming me for delaying you?" You asked between forced laughter. "Let's just go then."

"No." He paused for some good ten seconds. "I don't wanna go."

Josh's foot was nervously tapping against the floor. He didn't say anything else, and it was pretty noticeable he didn't want to, so you just pretended like you were admiring the view. The stars were faded due to the strong neighborhood lights, which was everything you wished you could focus on. You shivered, whether the cold or his unsettling presence, either way you tried to warm your hands between your knees. You can't deny Josh is easily one of the few people who are capable to make you feel some sort of way, maybe comfortable and cozy are the best ways to describe it, even when there's silence, AND despite the events that lead up to this particular situation. 

"What about you?" Josh finally spoke. His words were raspy, like he had just woke up.

You folded your arms, pretending like you were thinking hard. "Matt. He told me he liked me and I hugged him. Here I am."

"Matthew is your Megan." He said frowning a little.

"Like you'd know that." You groaned, secretly admiring his features when he was distracted. Does this mean Megan got friend zoned? Hopefully,-- No, it doesn't matter.

"Bft... He was dating Emily, what? Two days ago? And now he's in love with you?" He teased, playfully punching your knee.

"I don't recall him saying anything about love." You teased back, ignoring the physical intimacy, something that didn't happen frequently with Josh. You took out your phone, it was now buzzing with 3 Unread Messages from Matt.

\--Did u leave?--  
\--Cant find u anywhere--  
\--Why the f would i mention emily at all it came out wrong--

"I gotta go..." You announced slowly and hesitantly. Matt deserved an explanation or, whatever the hell you were gonna tell him. 

"If it's Matthew, don't..." Josh was smiling, but it sounded like a demand.

"It's not like he's gonna eat me up or something." You giggled as you delivered the weak joke. "We can't say the same about Megan."

"Jesus..." Josh sat straighter in place, containing a laugh.

No matter how good Josh was looking as a vampire, or how he apparently didn't want you to leave, the recent memory of Megan sucking his tongue was still looping inside your head and that was gonna take some time to vanish. Oh, add up the one where she apparently shared her physical desires in front of... probably, everyone? Yeah.

"No, but seriously. Get the key." Your annoyance was suddenly difficult to hide. 

"What if I don't want to?" Josh was clearly enjoying the show.

"Josh, just give it to me!" You insisted, aware that you weren't that desperate to get out of there. You reached out for his hands, which were now empty.

"Oh, you want it that bad, huh?" Josh hid his hands behind his back, smiling like the idiot he was being. "Then come get it."

You slided your hand in his pocket, making him shrink in place while you attempted to tickle with one hand while the other was doing the search.

"She's assaulting me!" He shouted, louder than you were expecting. "I don't have it!"

Your make up was weeping all over his costume: small, white stains that marked the places where you had smashed your face trying to pull your hands off his, but he kept squeezing them tightly whenever he got the chance. Josh was pretty sensible to your cold hands, laughing and making you laugh like two maniacs out of place; why the hell would he hide the key and more importantly, where? The second question was kinda of rhetoric, you didn't really give a shit where, in fact you'd be disappointed if you found it. 

"Who's there?!" A familiar voice called out from the backyard.

You and Josh both froze in place, looking at each other like someone had just caught you stealing. Well...


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm only gonna ask one more time. Who is there?!" The angry female voice insisted.

You turned to Josh, who immediately shushed you with his index finger while he whispered, "Don't say anything."

"I can't believe this shit! Someone's doing it in the freaking balcony! Where did you put the key, you dumbass?" It sounded like Beth, but it could be Hannah. Of course it wasn't Hannah, she wouldn't react this impulsively. Either way, it's not like you and Josh were doing anything wrong. Well, you were kinda of on top him seconds ago, but it wasn't like that.

You heard a second voice, smaller, probably one of Beth's cousins. Josh took the key out of his shoe, looking like he was ripping off a recent band-aid. Why did he hid the key in such an impossible place?

"Come." His moves were extremely slow. He really didn't want to get caught doing nothing. 

**************

It was only when Josh shut the door and carefully draw the curtains that you realized how cold the air was getting outside and, unfortunately, how good he looked in this lightning. His jaw line had such a sharp, peculiar shape which combined harmoniously with his bright, grayish eyes.. and you could use some water.

"Did I scream that loud?" Josh was still whispering, trying to get a look at himself through the small pieces of mirror glued around the mini bar furniture . "Shit. Look at my suit."

"You kinda of did..." You were whispering too, even though it was critically impossible for anyone to hear. "Just say you bumped into someone." You walked towards the door, clearly waiting for Josh to unlock it, but he wasn't paying attention. "We should go before Beth finds a way to blow this up. People are gonna assume things if they find us here, you know, locked up..." You didn't want to sound flirty, or sassy but for some reason it came off as angry.

"You're always one step ahead of me..." Josh was just standing there, now with his body turned to yours, even as far as he was. One second his hands were inside his pocket, the other all up his in is hair. Those were some awkward moves. Josh is never awkward. He was probably regretting not obeying Megan's... wish.

"What are you waiting for?" You asked, as you both grew quiet for a moment.

"Maybe we could stay and-" 

"I need to find Matt." You cut him off, looking straight at his wide open eyes. Your mouth was getting dry. So, what, you were gonna hide there with him the entire party just because he didn't want to have sex with his girlfriend? He's dating Megan, and being as secretive as he is, he would deny it for the first weeks, maybe months. He doesn't know it, but he's not exactly making things easier.

Josh looked away for a second, as if the answer was written somewhere on the wall. "You're right. Megan's waiting for me too."

"I thought you didn't wanna go.", you forgot to whisper.

Josh silently walked towards the door, unlocked it, and peeked his head into the hall. "I just realized I haven't made a comment on your costume." He said, ignoring the previous topic just like he always do when he's avoiding concrete matters. The question here is, what exactly was Josh avoiding? Talking about his girlfriend? Alright. 

"Okay." You spoke monotonously. You were clearly mad, this time you didn't make an effort to hide it. "I leave first."

He just looked down at you. His mouth moved, but he didn't speak, he just nodded, stepping out of the way for you to go. "See ya?" He asked, faking a smile.

"See ya."

**************

You went straight to the bathroom line. Josh came out discreetly, some several seconds before the Devil appeared; you didn't get a thing Beth was saying, and from what you could see, neither her cousins.

After ten minutes of waiting, you finally got a hand of your make up in the bathroom. Now, alone, you cried. Not much, you didn't want to ruin the whole thing, but it made you feel a little better. Why were you crying? Good question. Maybe you liked Josh a little too much, and well, maybe he was banging Megan by now.

*

Matt was fairly easy to spot: chilling by the sofa with some other guys you didn't care to learn who. He looked fine. You leaned your back against the wall for a minute. The music was giving you a headache and all of these couples smacking their mouths against each other right in front of you were just aggravating your mood. You wondered once again what sorts of sinning was going on inside Josh's bedroom, more specifically in his large mattress, or maybe they were done by now, who knows? Jesus, just let it go. 

Didn't take long for Matt to see you. He eventually finished up his conversation, and slid through the dancing bodies. 

"Where have you been?!" He asked, instantly placing his hand on your shoulder, balancing you.

"Listen... I'm sorry... I remembered my mom asked me to call her when I got here, she wouldn't sleep if I didn't, and then I lost the service and.. Sorry." You lied. Everything was easier to say when you could barely hear yourself.

"Did I scare you?" He shouted in your ear.

"Yeah. I mean look at you." You shouted back, giving him a reassuring smile.

Matt laughed, that quirky cute laugh he has. "Hey, so you know Megan, Josh's new unofficial girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

Matt took a sip of his drink, giving you a juicy expression. "He got into a fight with her, like, a big one. Mike and I heard the whole thing."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"Right after you ran off, I mean... Yeah. Like, half an hour ago."

Weird.

"What did you hear?" You tried not to sound too interested.

"She was getting touchy and Josh was telling her to go home... So she started crying, telling him all she needed was a chance, blahblahblah, he said he didn't feel the same way and stormed out. She was looking everywhere for him, kinda like me, for you." He joked tiredly. "I felt bad for listening but you know how Mike is."

"So they're not dating?"

"Only in Megan's head." Matt laughed at his own poor joke. "Don't tell anyone, though. Mike has probably by now, but you didn't heard this from me."

Josh lied to you. Why would he tell you Megan was waiting for him? This didn't make any sense. What if he apologized to her before he was with you in the balcony? No, that would still make no sense.

You decided to drop the subject, you didn't want Matt to think you were affected by the news. Now? Now you needed some other type of answers.


	5. Chapter 5

You told Matt you needed to find Hannah. He, of course, offered to go with you, but you quickly came up with something, "it's private stuff", you said. Poor Matt. Good thing he didn't brought up any of what happened earlier, you still needed some time to think about the right thing to say. A deep breath or two were taken before you knocked on Josh' bedroom door. No one answered the first times.

You were about to give up when you heard a muffled "Who is it?" coming from the inside.

"It's me, (Y/N)!" You shouted, the speakers were practically 3 feet from where you were standing. 

"What do you want?" All you could see was Josh' eye amidst.

"Need to ask you something."

He closed the door for a second, and then proceeded to open it again. You walked in, fast, worried that somehow somewhere you'd still face an half naked Megan. His room was warm, warmer than the rest of the house, maybe it was the dark red painted walls.

"Where's Megan?"

"Under the bed." Josh rolled his eyes, still holding the handle of the door. "What do you want?" Josh was staring at the ground, not shy, or embarrassed but frustrated.

"Why did you lie to me?" You went straight to the point, sitting on the verge of his bed, crossing your arms. Not to be perceived as a suggestion or anything, it just felt like the least awkward move to make.

"Excuse me?" Josh was finally interested.

"You told me Megan was waiting yet she's been looking for you outside all this time." You were surprised you didn't choke. Josh was starting to make you feel nervous again.

"Why would you care about that?" His expression was heavy. Sad looking Vampire.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend."

He turned his body the opposite way, holding the handle firmly once again. You can take the hint. 

"I'm leaving if that's what you want." You trailed off.

Josh raised one finger up at you, motioning you to wait. He locked the door and casually made his way to the bed, which shrieked obnoxiously when he sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked, not a very bothered tone.

"Back when the first Saw movie was released my Dad got an exclusive copy of it and whenever we watched it together, he used to slam his fist on the table and complain on how much potential the saga would've had if he had thought about it first. He was funny when he wasn't busy." Josh replied, looking like he was getting lost in his own memories. "Anyways... That's why I haven't made a comment on your costume." Avoiding skills are showing, but this is different.

You tried to hide your shock. Josh, Beth and Hannah never talk about their father, to the point where you thought he was dead until not too long ago, Hannah received a call from him in front of you. You could tell this was a sensitive topic to Josh, so you decided to soften the subject.

"I'm as the Scary Movie spin off one though. There's a difference." You joked, relieving a bit of the tension in the air by making him smile.

His smile was ridiculously attractive, as cheesy as it sounds, everything around it became a blur.

"Don't look at me like that." Your inner thoughts spilled out of your mouth. Embarrassment came right after.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with me or something." Risky but Josh was still smiling.

The bed shrieked again. He was getting comfortable. "I'm just mirroring you." He replied too fast. His eyes were wandering around your entire face, especially on your sudden, nervous lip movements.

"Do I look at you like this?" You exclaimed, knowing the answer too well.

"All the time." Josh whispered, biting his bottom lip to hold back a grin.

You sighed, before whispering back "Check your eyesight."

"Can I check something else instead?"

His finger was suddenly on your face, pressing hard against your cheek bone. You assumed the make up was messed up again, probably due to that bizarre hot temperature. It felt like something else, a poor, unvocalized excuse to touch you. It was starting to make sense, all of this. You smiled shyly.

His finger moved down to your chin. "I lied..." He whispered quietly, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. His eyes were meeting yours while he occasionally glanced sorely at your lips. You weren't sure what you just heard so your expression was still for a moment.

Josh cleared his throat. "I lied because I'm childish. I've been noticing the way you and Matthew are... hum, connecting, and it's been pissing me off so much I invited this random chick to get over it." His eyes became hopeful, and suddenly it looked like an artwork you were infatuated by. Of course. "As you can see, it didn't work. Part of me tells me this isn't us tonight, which makes this a lot easier to confess." He stared down at his costume, then yours.

"So what are we?" You managed to only get this amount of words out of your mouth.

"About to kiss." He said.


End file.
